Car seats for children have been popular for many years, since the standard vehicle seats provided by car manufacturers are not well adapted to children. In most or all states, children's car seats have become mandatory under the law for children of about 5 years of age or younger or of a particular weight.
Parents traveling with their children by any one of the various types of the vast majority of road vehicles are usually very familiar with children's car seats. These car seats generally include restraining harnesses to secure a child into the car seat and seat belts or car straps that securely attach the car seat to the vehicle. As any parent knows, who travels in a vehicle with children, keeping the children entertained while restrained in a car seat is often a challenging, if not insurmountable task.